Different From the Rest
by Tea is my Drug
Summary: First Fic What if Ginny was Goth... And was in Slytherin... And Met Draco and Blaise Ginny/Draco


Hey,  
this is my first fanfic,,, so please be nice =] and give me some ideas =]

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does =[

_thoughts..._

* * *

Different From the Rest

**Noticeable.**

**Ginny had gone Goth. And had her heart set on one person; the hot, Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy. No one she knew seemed to see what she saw in him though. His unique parted white blond hair, his deep grey eyes that you could drown in- well she could anyway. The only thing was: how was she going to be able to meet him and get to know him! First, she didn't even think Malfoy noticed her. Second, what would her family say? She didn't really care for family, but still, she didn't want them to hate her or stop caring for her. It was bad enough for them that she was going to be a Slytherin, and had broken the generation after generation of Gryffindors, for Merlin's sake! **

**From what she had heard of him, he sounded just her type of boy; a bad boy! **_But __would he want to do with me, a first year Weasley not to mention a Goth! Not that in mattered much about being a Weasley, her mum had put an enchantment on her hair to make it black. _**She thought as she walked to the slytherin table that had erupted in cheers. As she sat down, a few second year girls started talking and introducing themselves: Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode were just two she could remember. **

**Little did she know that the majority of the boys were staring at her. The boys with girlfriends were receiving glares and a few hits. And most of the girls were giving her envious looks as well. That was the reason the girls tried to befriend Ginny- for boys! **

"**Hey Draco, don't you think that that Weasley girl is pretty hot!?" said Blaise, Draco's best friend. Not that Draco heard him; he was too busy paying attention to the hot Weasley sitting further down the table surrounded by second year slytherin girls. Draco had suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as a hand waved in front of his face and someone was shouting his name. "Draco mate, what the heck, u like completely zoned out!"**

"**Huh, umm, what, uhh, sorry, what did you say?"**

"**I said: don't you think the Weasley girl is pretty hot!" answered Blaise, slightly annoyed. But still managing to grin ear from ear. That could only mean one thing…**

"**Uhh, yeah I guess she is. Blaise, I know that look, you not seriously going to try and make the girl like you, are you?!!" he asked, hoping the answer would be he wasn't going to. So Draco could get to know her.**

"**Draco you know me so well." Replied Blaise still grinning.**

**The girls were still talking at Ginny, while all she wanted to do was think about and stare at Draco. **_Why can't they just leave me to dream about Draco, why does life have to be so unfair? All I want to do is sit and stare at him or even talk- _**her thoughts were abruptly cut off as Draco came striding towards her. The girls suddenly stopped talking as they too saw Malfoy. They were trying to 'pretty themselves up' as they put it. Not that it mattered; he didn't actually seem to acknowledge them. Suddenly the noise from the slytherin table died down. **_**Oh damn,**_** thought Malfoy. **_The whole table seemed to be on the edge of their seat to see if I will be accepted, please, please, please! If I'm not accepted I'll be shunned from the rest of the other slytherins, they will refuse to talk to me. Oh please accept me!!! _**She begged. By which time Malfoy had just reached where she was sitting. He opened her mouth to say something; she held her breath. He began making it sound as if he had not been transfixed on her the moment she entered the hall, "hello, Ginny is it?" she merely nodded, and he carried on, "well hello Ginny, I'm Draco Malfoy, please to meet you." He held out his hand which she shook and let out a sigh of relief. During this she received glares from the girls that go with the saying 'if only looks could kill'. Seeing as Ginny had been accepted by the Slytherin Prince, the rest of the Slytherins resumed their conversations.**

**Someone walked from behind Draco and introduced themselves. " Hello Ginny, may I say what a beautiful name you have. My name is Blaise Zabini, at your service." He kissed her hand, she blushed, not that they could tell from the amount of pale make-up she had on. "Well hello Blaise, would Draco and yourself like to sit with me?" she asked hopefully.**

"**Actually Blaise and I were on our way back to the common room," he started, Ginny tried not to show her disappointment, he carried on, "and we would be glad if you joined us." Draco, Blaise and Ginny all tried to conceal their full happiness as she replied, "sure I'd love to!" **

**As she walked to the big oak doors leading out the great main hall, she called over her shoulder "bye girls!" Going back to the Slytherin Common room. People were throwing her back dagger looks, which thankfully, she didn't see, nor did she see the horrified looks Harry and her brothers were wearing. Harry, over the holidays had become quite fond of her. "I cannot have seen what I thought I saw," said Ron looking upset and rubbing his eyes to check again. "Sadly we all saw Ginny with those snakes, Malfoy and Zabini." Said Fred and George simultaneously. **

**

* * *

**

**Ok Please review =]**


End file.
